In information processing systems, it is generally desired to have as much uptime as possible. Users in many instances have come to expect essentially 100% uptime, which often cannot be guaranteed or provided using just a single server or machine. Various techniques may be used to provide increased uptime, such as the utilization of server clusters. Server clusters are advantageous in that there is no single point of failure, and high availability (HA) is provided. Maintenance of server clusters, however, is challenging.